With the rapid increase and advances in internet technology, the world wide web (hereinafter the “web” or the “internet”) has become a ubiquitous source of information. For example, the web is widely used to advertise information about events (e.g., concerts, public gatherings, etc.). The web is also the primary vehicle for e-commerce, allowing people to sell or purchase products or services over electronic systems. In most cases, website providers equate revenue by the number of people that view or use their webpages. In order to increase the number of viewers to their webpages, and in order to increase their revenue resulting from such viewers, website providers often “customize” their webpages to readily suit the preferences of their viewers. In some examples, the website providers capture preferences by tracking the viewers' usage histories, and extracting preference information based on such usage histories. However, if the website provider does not have sufficient information about a user (e.g., when the user has never visited a webpage offered by the website provider, the user has not spent sufficient time browsing webpages offered by the website provider to identify an adequate number of preferences, etc.), the website provider is unable to customize or personalize webpages displayed to such a user.